Alfred F Jones and the Last Crusade
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: American hero Alfred Jones sets off on a quest to find his father and the Holy Grail, with friends Francis and Ivan. They face many dangers one of which is standing right in front of them. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred F. Jones**

**And the Last Crusade**

**(And Hamburgers…yum)**

Alfred lead the line of horses far into the dry Rockies along with his fellow scouts, he is the age of 11 along with his brother who was 11 and a half had also journeyed on this scouting trip for their father. Alfred dismounted his horse whereas Matthew ungraceful slipped of his saddle landing hard on the dust below.

"Ow," he grasped his head and stood up shaking the dust of his green uniform identical to the one Alfred wore. They both had matching bandanas and short dirty blonde hair the heavy greens packs strapped to them were half their size. Matthew's blonde, curl bounce when he walked as did Alfred's cowlick.

"Hey, check it out," Alfred pointed to a small cave on a rocky hill, "Let's see what's inside!"

"I-I don't know Alfie," Matthew hesitated before following his brother into the dark hole, he heard faint laughing in the cave, "W-what was that?"

"I don't know, let's check it out," Alfred whispered crawling to a ledge and spotting about 5 bandits below, 4 were digging, 1 was watching, "Something tells me that's the leader," One of the blonde men laughed energetically leaping out of the hole they were digging.

"Look! Look! We're rich! Look!"

"Quiet!" the tall man shouted examining the object the bandit found, it was a golden cross, attached to a golden chain.

"That's an ancient American artifact. It belongs in an American museum." Alfred spoke quietly, "Matt, go to the sheriff and tell the scout leader that there are bandits in the caves."

"What are you going to do Alfie?" Matthew asked on his way out of the cave.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," He smiled finding a rope that lead down into the hole he slowly slid down the rope carefully walking forward snatching the cross from the table. Alfred reached the top of the rope before snapping a large root.

"He's got our thing!" one of the bandits shouted stumbling after him, "Don't let him get away!" the bandits chased him down the rocky ledges Alfred whistled for his horse and rode off, though the bandits had a truck.

"Oh come on!" Alfred whined spotting a nearby train, he reached out and hoisted himself onto the train the bandits right behind him chased him down the train. Alfred crawled into one of the train carts on a wooden walkway held over large crates of crocodiles and… er…snakes, "Ugh, snakes, snakes…I hate snakes," he shuddered scurrying down the walkway. Alfred noticed the weak supports on the walkway he tried to hurry across, but tumbled down into a crate filled to the brim with water, "Thank can't be good," suddenly a huge snake appeared in the water and hissed, "Damn!"

"Oh my god," one of the bandits gasped stumbling backwards Alfred rolled into the crate next to him, the one filled with snakes.

"Snakes!" he screamed shaking them off and crawling outside the train cart locking the door behind him. "That outta keep you!" there was a gun shot and the door broke open, "Crap." Alfred looked around for an escape while climbing on another cart unknowingly disturbing an angry Rhinoceros.

"Gotcha!" The thief tackled Alfred trying to stab him in the face with a dagger when a horn ripped through the ceiling once, twice, the third time was right between their legs.

"Holy smokes!" Alfred kicked the man off him and charged down the train to the next cart falling through the ceiling, there was a low growl as he slowly brushed the hair from his face to see a lion in front of him, "You have got to be kidding me!" The lion roared startling him against the wall he noticed a whip. Alfred took the end and swung at the lion hitting himself in the chin, but swinging again.

"Hey kid! Throw us the whip!" the leading thief called and Alfred did as he was told, the bandits pulled him out of the lion's den to safety, well…almost safety. "Give us the cross!"

"It belongs in a museum!" Alfred shouted jumping down to the caboose of the train "Magic?" he read opening the door and hiding in a box the thieves rushing in.

"Alright kid. Enough games, now out of the box!" the man demanded as the bow fell open empty. "What the?" the man rushed out to the back in time to witness Alfred running down the train tracks. "Damn," he smiled.

-

"Dad! Dad! You'll never guess wh-,"

"Not now son,"

"But dad!" Alfred argued.

"Count to twenty,"

"1, 2, 3," his father stopped him.

"In Greek,"

"ένα, δύο, τρία," he stopped noticing his brother outside, "Mattie!" he shouted thundering out the door embracing his brother.

"Alfie, I brought the sheriff!" Matthew smiled as a man in a dark suit and top hat greeted him.

"Do you still have it?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes sir," Alfred handed him the golden cross.

"Cause the owners would like to have it back," Alfred looked behind the sheriff and saw the bandits along with a tall man in a white suit and cane, "they're willing to drop charges too."

"Damn."

……………..

So yes if you have seen the movie you know I skipped some stuff

The inspiration for this story came from a picture I saw.

The link is on my profile page

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred F. Jones**

**And the Last Crusade**

**(Yum yum…burgers)**

_Years Later at age 19_

Alfred had just received a rather unpleasant punch to the face thought it wasn't the first.

"My, my Dr. Jones," A familiar face teased, "Small world isn't it?"

"Too small for the two of us, hm?" Alfred spat his hands held behind him, the man laughed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar golden cross and a golden chain.

"This is the second time I've had to reclaim my property from you," The man swung his cane around.

"That belongs in a museum!"

"And so do you! Throw him over board!" The man ordered as Alfred was dragged toward the railing of the boat, but he had something else in mind.

"Oops!" Alfred laughed tossing the henchmen overboard taking the cross from the suited man, "Thank you!" He waved a hand while climbing a stack of crates labeled as 'explosives' "Yikes," Alfred saluted grabbing a nearby chain and swinging off the boat in time to watch a barrel fall onto the crates causing them to explode.

----

In his class, which no one knows how he got at the age of 19, Alfred sat at his desk talking about archeology, "Archeology is the search for facts, not truth and x never marks the spot," the school bell rang signaling dismissal, "Tomorrow we'll talk about ancient Egypt, if you have any problems I'll be in my office for an hour." A man walked in with shoulder length blonde hair and a black suit.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yes Francis, I got it," Alfred produced a green cloth as Francis Bonnefoy unwrapped the golden cross.

"Amazing," he whispered with a smile on his face, "How long have you been after this?"

"All my life Francis, and now we can celebrate over dinner and wine," Alfred laughed, "Your treat."

"Yes, my treat," Francis placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Yes Dr. Jones considering your not old enough to drink yet!"

"I guess," Alfred laughed opening the door to the halls to greeted with crowds of students, "Uh…" they all screamed waving papers over their heads, "Irene can you write theirs names on a list please?" Alfred struggled to open the door to his office and slammed it behind him hearing the tap of nails on the wood. Looking at his desk he noticed a package, "From Venice, Italy?" he picked up his hat and jumped out the window into the grass 2 feet below. Laughing he saluted good-bye to his students and headed home only to be stopped by a small black car and three older men.

"Dr. Jones? Please come with us," On of the men offered opening the passenger door Alfred hopped in the car obediently not wanting trouble, besides he new who these guys worked for.

-

"Fancy," Alfred mumbled at the white room filled with artifacts on display aside expensive furniture and decorations, the doors opened revealing a man with slick blonde hair and a wide smile. "Professor Ludwig?" the man smiled offering his rough hand.  
"That's me! You must me Dr. Alfred Jones am I right?" he asked shaking Alfred's hand he nodded, "A little young to be a Doctor are we?" Alfred laughed.

"I get that a lot professor, and I must thank you for your donations to the museum. They are very…generous to say the least," He scanned the room again, "The pieces here are quite nice as well."

"Why thank you Dr. Jones, but I have something I would like to show you," Ludwig walked over to a small table and pulled the tarp of revealing some kind of carved stone. "As you might have guessed it is a stone tablet, though it is written in a foreign text that I can't understand, that's where you come in." Alfred walked over to the stone and examined it.

"It's sandstone written in early Latin American I think," he read the mysterious symbols, "Follow the desert into the rocky trails down where the two mountains meet to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon…" he creased his brows, "Where you will find the…the cup that held the blood of Jesus Christ?" Alfred looked confused at the professor who laughed.

"The Holy Grail, the cup Jesus drank out of during the Last Supper and the same cup that caught his blood at the crucifixion."

"I know how that tale goes Mr. Ludwig," Alfred sighed adjusting his glasses, "It's a bedtime story, sir."

"You see this?" Ludwig stood aside showing a deeply decorated book looking years older that the tablet. "This is the journal of the three nights that hide the grail given directions to the location, but if you want facts I have none to give you." He smiled, "We need your help Alfred, one of my assistance has gone missing and I have spare tickets to Italy if you're interested."

"I think my father is the one you are looking for professor, he's nuts for this stuff."

"That's the thing Dr. Jones," Ludwig frowned, "Your father is the one who's missing."

-

"Alfred you know there's probably a mistake," Francis put a reassuring hand on Jones's shoulder as he pulled the curtain from his dad's office, it was trashed with things thrown everywhere. "Oh my god,"

"What were they looking for?" Alfred shuffled through papers and drawers before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his package, "From Italy," he said unwrapping it and seeing a small book. "It's my dad's diary, all his notes, clues, everything." Alfred looked to Francis and smiled. "Tell Ludwig that I'll take that ticket." Francis smiled back.

"I'll tell him we'll take two."

……………………

Yes indeed!

Stay tuned for more!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfred F. Jones**

**And the Last Crusade**

**(No witty comment available, please try again later)**

"You are going to land in Venice, Italy where on of my Doctors will meet you, your father helped us by looking for the tomb of the third night. Maybe you'll find something interesting." Ludwig explained getting into his small car, "Be careful Dr. Jones!"

"I will Professor!" Alfred waved bye to Professor Weillschmidt, "Francis wake me up if I start to fall asleep okay?" Alfred took his seat near the window of the airliner followed by Francis.

"Hm? And why is that?" he asked placing a brotherly hand around Alfred's shoulder.

"Because I don't want you molesting me," Alfred sighed shifting his position to a slump and slightly closing his eyes Francis smiled.

"Oh what makes you think I would do such a thing?" he asked reached a hand down to grope Alfred, but he caught his wrist giving Francis a cold glare.

"Because I know you Francis, so wake me,"

-

Alfred yawned letting his eyes fly open realizing he fell asleep on the plane ride, quickly he glanced over at Francis who had fallen asleep almost on top of him, "Francis! What are you doing!" He shouted trying to shove the dazed Frenchmen off him.

"Are we there yet?" Francis rubbed his eyes watching the passengers dismount the plane, "Ah! We're here!"

"Thank god," Alfred grabbed his suitcase from the shelf above and followed Francis off the plane, "How are we supposed to find this Doctor?"

"Maybe he knows us, but remember your manners around him okay? He's probably twice your age anyway," Francis mumbled as the reached ground level. "Who knows, he might be hot."

"Shut up Francis."

"Dr. Jones?" Came a voice from behind they both whipped around to see whom it was, "I knew it was you, you share your father's attitude not to be offensive or anything." Francis' mouth almost dropped seeing a girl looking Alfred's age with long brown hair and a dark green uniform, she smiled letting out her hand, "I'm Dr. Elizaveta _Héderváry_."

"Dr. Alfred F. Jones," he smiled shaking her hand, "You know my father?"

"Why yes, follow me," she led them over a stone bridge where Francis picked a large pink flower showing it to the girl.

"Do you permit me, my darling?" he offered smiling she looked him over continuing to walk.

"Thank you but no," Francis looked at her stunned as Alfred stole the flower from him.

"What about me?" He asked.

"And why should I?"

"Because I don't offer this to many people and you simply must have it, plus I am the hero after all," she laughed.

"Well alright," Alfred smiled placing the flower in her hair.

"You make me very happy," Francis grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him aside.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Francis I am what you call 'attractive' and also you are old enough to be her father," Alfred laughed catching up to Elizaveta, they stood in front of a rusted white building with a large green door in the front.

"This is the library where your father came to do research," she proceeded to hand him a crumpled piece of paper, "I found this on the table where your father worked." Alfred unwrinkled the paper to see three different symbols.

"Roman Numerals, huh dad," Alfred sighed knowing whenever there were symbols his father found something big, "This doesn't look like a library, more like an old church."

"That's because it was a church until later on when they changed it to a library," they stood inside to building surrounded by books of all sizes and ages she led them into the center where 4 stone columns stood around a stain glass window of Christ. "No one really knows when this was made but your father was always studying it along with these pillars which were moved here a few centuries ago." Alfred noticed familiar symbols on the stained glass then he looked at that crumpled paper.

"That's it," Francis looked confused, "Dad wasn't looking for directions to the tomb, but the location itself! Don't you get it? Like you said this used to be a church, look," Alfred pointed to one of the symbols, "Three," he pointed to a pillar with the matching symbol, "Three," he looked at the next number, "Seven," he found another matching pillar, "Seven," Alfred stopped reading the last symbol in the shape of an x, "Ten, ten where's the ten? Look for the ten,"

"Yes sir," Francis yawned gazing around, Alfred looked through books and around the other pillars before his eyes fell on the floor, he stopped a moment before running up the stairs to the second floor smiling at the arrangement of tiles.

"Ten!" Eli and Francis glanced at the floor, which made a large X out of tiles, "X marks the spot." Alfred chuckled leaping down the stairs and running to the center of the X, he tried to pry the tile off with his hands but no luck. Alfred grabbed a metal rod and jammed it into the tile smashing it. "Look! A hole!" he smiled.

"You made that idiot," Francis spat.

"No stupid there's a hole _under _the hole I just made."

"A secret passage!" Eli smiled crawling down the hole into the darkness and landing awkwardly on a pile of skulls and bones. "Wow it's dark down here!"

"In that case!" Francis was halfway down when Alfred yanked him out, "What?'

"You stay up here and hold this," Alfred handed Francis the small diary, "Besides I don't trust you down there, in the dark, with a Doctor."  
"Fine," Francis huffed watching Alfred leap into the darkness where Elizaveta had already ventured farther into the tunnel examining carvings and writing. "How old do you think these are?" she asked her eyes still transfixed on the walls.

"First crusade I think," Alfred snatched a bone from the ground and wrapped it in cloth, "Now all I need is some fuel." He noticed a wall with a strange symbol Alfred looked at it closely then smashed the wall creating a large hole.

"What are you doing?" Elizaveta asked slightly stunned.

"Finding another passage what does it look like I'm doing?" Alfred smashed more of the wall away and crawling through the hole he made accidentally stepping in a cold, bubbling liquid, "Hm?" Alfred dipped the cloth in the liquid and brought a flame to it, "Ha! Look! I made a torch." He smiled.

"Congrats…oh god," she gasped pointing.

"Ugh, rats," the tunnel was littered in them there were probably thousands of them in these tunnels hiding in cracks and just in the open. Slowly but surely they trudged through the liquid past all the rats to the end of the tunnel were three stone tombs lay. One seemed more important because it was elevated above the liquid below.

"This is it!" Eli smiled blowing the dust off the stone and into Al's face.

"Ma face!" he cried wiping his nose and eyes from the dirt.

"Oh get over it," together the pushed the heavy stone lid into the liquid below both of them stared at the skeleton inside covered by a metal shield carved with writing.

"This is it! The second half to the stone tablet!" Alfred pulled out a piece of paper and a chalky crayon placing over the shield.

"What's that?"

"It's a rubbing," Alfred quickly ran the chalk over the paper creating the exact carving as on the metal shield.

"Your like your father, giddy as a school boy," Eli laughed.

"My father was never giddy even when he was a school boy," Alfred smiled little to know that a group of Turkish men hand just knocked out Francis and were in the tunnels. One of the Turkish men had on a white mask covering his eyes, the man grinned dropping a match into the flammable liquid lighting it. The flames raced toward the two doctors at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh shit."

….

Dun dun dun

CLIFFHANGER!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfred F. Jones**

**You get the idea**

The fire continued to race towards them and they began to panic.

"What do we do?" Eli yelled scanning the glowing flames.

"Uh….um," Alfred's eyes landed on the stone tomb, "Quick help me push this!" with no objection Eli and Alfred pushed the tomb into the liquid, "Hurry get in!" he motioned to the liquid.

"What!?"

"You heard me!" Alfred pushed her in as he followed erupting from the liquid under the stone tomb safe from the fire. Or at least for now. "Stay here," he said taking a breath and diving into the liquid.

"What? What!?" Eli screamed as rats crawled through the holes in the stone, she let out a scream as Alfred surfaced.

"I think I found a way out, deep breathe," they both sucked in a large amount of air before diving below and surfacing in a cold sewer tunnel, "Look!" he smiled pointing to a manhole cover lifting it and crawling out, next he helped her out and turned around. They were outside the library with the three Turkish men rushing out.

"There!" the one with the mask shouted and began to chase the two down the street to a dock with three motorboats attached to its posts.

"Quick! Jump in!" Jones shouted ripping the rope off the dock post as Eli started the boat and speeding off Alfred falling into the back seat with a _thunk_. Though when looking behind them the Turkish men had started the boats quickly catching up to the Dr.s Alfred's eyes shot in front of the boat seeing Eli driving in toward a gap between two large ships. "Are you crazy!? Don't go between them!" Eli whipped her head around with shock on her face.

"Go between them! Are you crazy!?" the small boat entered the gap and Alfred climbed into the front seats grabbing the wheel.

"I said go around!"

"You said go between!" she argued.

"No! I said DON"T go between!" one Turkish boat followed them into the gap, which seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second. Alfred pushed the throttle as far up as it could go and just barely squeezing out of the closing gap, however, when they looked back the Turkish boat wasn't so lucky. A man shouted something before the boat exploded in between the large ships, Alfred glanced to the side seeing the other boat speeding up to them. Jones looked back to Eli who seemed to busy driving to notice anything, and leaped onto the enemy boat wrestling the first man off rather quickly. Eli turned her head to see Dr. Jones missing and quickly shifted her gaze to the speeding boat beside them.

"Damn it Dr. Jones, why can't you just be a normal person?" she asked herself ramming into the other boat gaining the driver's attention; she stuck her tongue out at him before ramming him again. The man's eyes glared at her from behind his mask he was about to ram her back when Alfred punched his in the face steering the boat right into the large, razor-sharp propeller of a larger boat. Alfred adjusted himself so he was sitting on top of the man holding him by his collar.

"Why are you trying t kill us?!" Jones demanded, while the propeller dragging the entire boat closer was slowly chopping the back of the boat. "Tell me! Where is my father!"

"If you don't release me we'll both die!" the Turkish man yelled a smirk on his face.

"Then we'll die!" Alfred shouted back shaking his collar.

"My soul is prepared Dr. Jones! How's yours?!" the propeller was almost skimming the back seats Alfred's glance shifting from the propeller, to the Turkish man, to Eli in the waiting boat, and back to the propeller. He growled leaping into Eli's boat followed by the man as they drove off.

"Now tell me, where is my father?" Alfred asked.

"If you let me go, I will tell you where he is," he replied calmly smiling as Alfred hesitantly nodded. They reached the dock and let the man off the boat.

"Who are you?" Eli asked curiously eying his mask.

"My name is Sadiq and me and my brothers are the protectors of the Holy Grail," he smiled revealing a strange tattoo on his chest, "We will do anything to keep it safe. So ask yourself Dr. Jones why do you seek the cup of Christ? For man's good? Or for yours?" Alfred scowled feeling a little insulted.

"I'm not looking for the Grail I'm looking for my father," Sadiq smiled widely.

"Then I wish you good luck on your quest, your father is being held in the Castle of Brunwald on the Austrian-German border." He turned on his heel and strode off.

oO0Oo

Francis spreads the damp rubbing over the table before examining it, carefully he continues to dab the icepack on the bump on his head.

"How's the head?" Alfred asked a little concerned.

"Better now that I've seen this," Francis smiled reading, "Looks like the name of a city…Alexandretta? Hmmm…" Alfred leans over Francis in his blue robe reading the symbols.

"The Knights of the First Crusade laid siege to the city of Alexandretta for over a year, " Jones sighed, "The entire city was destroyed." Francis placed the icepack on the table glancing at Alfred, "The present city of Iskenderun is built on its ruins. Francis, you remember what the Grail Tablet said. 'Across the desert and through the mountain to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon." He paused thinking for a moment. "But where exactly?" Francis placed a hand on his forehead.

"Your father would know." Francis jerked up grabbing the Grail Dairy from the shelf where it lay, "Your father _did_ know. Look! He made a map," Fancis eagerly flipped through the aged pages, "he must have pieced it together from clues scattered through the whole history of the Grail Quest. A map with no names." He explained landing on a page with a pencil sketched map containing no names, he placed a finger at where the line started. "Now, he knew there was a city with an oasis due east. Here. He knew the coarse turned south," Francis ran his finger down the drawn line, "through the desert to a river, and the river led into the mountains." Alfred's eyes scanned the page over and over again quickly understanding. "Leading straight to the canyon. He knew everything except where to begin, the name of the city." Alfred grinned

"Alexandretta. Now we know." Francis smiled back.

"Yes, now we know." Alfred stood up placing the book into his pocket.

"Francis, get a hold of Ivan. Tell him to meet you in Iskenderun." Francis looked confused.

"What about you?"

"I'm going after dad."

Alfred walked down the hallway to Elizaveta's door and knocked, "Eli?" he opened the door to find her room had been ransacked, much like his own. The room was left empty, "Eli?' he walks in and knocks on the bathroom door, "Eli?" he opened the door startling Elizaveta who was standing in front of the mirror placing a red flower in her hair. She looks outside the door and sees the wreckage.

"M-my room," Eli takes a few steps out next to Alfred.

"Mine too," he sighed.

"What were they looking for?" she asked Alfred pulling out the small brown book, "The Grail Diary?" he nods. "You had it? You didn't trust me!"

"I didn't know you," he argued as she took a step forward, _she looks nice_, he thought to himself, "At least I let you tag along," she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, yes. Give them a flower and they'll follow you anywhere!" she shouted angered.

"Knock it off. You're not mad," Alfred smiled.

"No?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"No. You like the way I do things," he added playfully.

"It's lucky I don't do things the same way," she argued, "You'd still be standing at the Venice pier." Eli stomped her foot causing Alfred to flinch, she started to make her way out of the room when Alfred grabbed her wrist.

"Look, what do you think is going on here?" He asked, "Since I've met you, I've nearly been incinerated, drown, shot at, and chopped into fish bait! We're caught in the middle of something sinister here. My guess is Dad found out more than he was looking for. And until I'm sure, I'm going to keep doing thing the way I think they should be done," he pulls her wrist and kissed she quickly pulled away shocked.

"How dare you kiss me!" her eyes scanning him for a second before she reached up and kissed him Alfred pulled back.

"Leave me alone. I don't like fast women," he embraced as she whispered.

"And I hate Arrogant men," Alfred smiled slyly falling onto the messy bed. A Gondolier rowed his gondola by singing a foreign tune loudly and proudly; Alfred pulls away for a moment and sighed, "Ahh, Venice."

……………………..

Uh yes awkward for some of you I know

Anyway I will update the new chapter soon I hope

Anyway this chapter was late because Japan had come out with a new video game that I just HAD to play.

R&R!!


End file.
